


The Way Into Raven's Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Animal Attack, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Near Death Experiences, Outdoor Sex, Serious Injuries, Strap-Ons, Survival, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Jinx go over a drop off and end up trapped in the forest for a month. Will Raven and Jinx be able to put their differences aside to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Way Into Raven's Heart

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

_Raven and Jinx go over a drop off and end up trapped in the forest for a month. Will Raven and Jinx be able to put their differences aside to survive?_

**Chapter One**

**Our tale begins on a humid Summer night in Jump City, the Teen Titans are chasing the H.I.V.E. five after a bank robbery.**

**Starfire and Raven took flight while Robin and Cyborg jumped into the T-Car and Beastboy transformed into a cheetah and went after the H.I.V.E. five gang. Gizmo fires a volley of missiles at Raven and Starfire, who easily avoid them. Raven blasts the ground ahead of the H.I.V.E.'s SUV, Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous all get out safely, but Jinx is trapped by her seatbelt and can't get out as the SUV barrels towards the drop off.**

**"Jinx!" Gizmo yells, this prompts Raven to act, she flies down at top speed to the out of control vehicle. The Empath ripped the roof off the SUV and used her dark energy to cut through the seatbelt.**

**"Come on Jinx, grab my hand, I will save you." Raven said.**

**Jinx didn't hesitate, she grabbed Raven around the neck just as the SUV went over the drop off and exploded. Everyone rushed to the edge to see where Raven and Jinx were.**

**"Did they make it out?" Mammoth asked.**

**"I don't think so." Robin said.**

**Raven and Jinx were falling through the canopy towards the ground, Raven encased the two of them in a ball of her dark energy as Jinx clung to the cloaked titan.**

**When they hit the ground Raven's energy ball popped and she and Jinx hit the ground hard, Jinx slowly got to her feet and stumbled around.**

**"Nice landing, Raven." Jinx said sarcasticly.**

**No answer.**

**"Raven?" Jinx asked turning around to see the Empath still sprawled out on the ground not moving, fear instantly gripped Jinx.**

**"Oh geez, she's really hurt." Jinx said before rushing over to the downed titan and cradling Raven in her arms, Jix felt a wet spot on the back of Raven's head.**

**"Oh no, she's bleeding, need something to wrap the wound in." she said quickly before looking down at her socks, Jinx quickly removed her socks and wrapped them around Raven's head.**

**Then Jinx felt the first droplets of rain and then she heard the rumble of thunder.**

_'Uh-oh, a storm is coming, need to find some shelter.'_ **Jinx thought.**

**Jinx looked around and saw a cave, so Jinx gathered her strength and carried Raven into the cave.**

**Sometime Later**

**Raven woke up with a monster of a headache, she opened her eyes and found herself in a cave and her head in Jinx's lap.**

**"What...happened?" Raven asked, her voice hoarse and weak.**

**"You got a nasty bump on the head, you were bleeding so I wrapped your wound with my socks." Jinx explained.**

**"Thanks." Raven said.**

**"No problem." Jinx replied.**

**"Why are we in a cave?" the Empath inquired.**

**"Bad storm, needed to get you somewhere dry." Jinx says.**

**'Why is she helping me? We're enemies. I-I don't understand why Jinx is doing this.'**

**"You could've left me out there to die alone, why didn't you?" Raven asked.**

**Suddenly Jinx blushed, her cheeks burned with embarrassment. The truth was that Jinx was in love- with Raven, it was her deepest secret. The Pinkette knew that her H.I.V.E. Five teammates would never understand her are attraction to Raven and how would the Titans react to Raven being with one of their chief enemies? Jinx dicided not to open that Pandora's Box.**

**"You saved me so I was just trying to repay you." Jinx said kindly.**

**Raven opened her eyes and found herself in Jinx's arms, the Empath was gradually getting used to the feel of being in Jinx's arms. "J-Jinx, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, what is it, Raven?" "Why are you doing this, why risk your life to save someone whose tried to arrest you several times?" "Raven, you may be a heroine and I a villan but your safety is important to me and I will not let you die in here." Jinx said with conviction, Jinx's words moved Raven, she even shed a few tears. Could Jinx actually care about her?**

**"No more talking, you need to rest." Jinx said with a playful sterness that surprised Raven, who only smiled back at Jinx and laid her head down in Jinx's lap. As Raven shut her eyes she felt Jinx gently stroking her hair and sang a lullaby to Raven, Raven sighed and finally closed her eyes content and happy for the first time in a long time.**

**The next morning Raven and Jinx woke up and trekked deeper into the forest, Jinx kept Raven behind her just in case they were attacked by any animal that might be out hunting.**

**"Raven?" Jinx asked. "Yes?" "Do you love Beast Boy?" Raven raised an eyebrow at Jinx's question. She and Beast Boy could never really define their relationship, however brief it was. "To be honest with you Jinx I thought we were in love, but now all he thinks about is Terra and I have been having fantasies about Starfire, I'm afraid to be alone with her." Raven said.**

**Raven's confession peaked Jinx's interest, she herself had at one time battled with her sexuality when she was in high school, until she met Stefanie Keith, a cheerleader in her Biology class who liked her. One day after school while Jinx was in the locker room changing after gym class Stefanie snuck into the girls' locker room and had sex with Jinx, which opened up a whole new world of possibilities for Jinx, she smiled when she thought about Stefanie.**

**"Have you told Starfire how you feel?" Jinx asked.**

**"No, I don't wish to lose her friendship and respect." Raven replied.**

**_'Ok, here's your chance to Raven how you really feel about her, don't waste this chance!'_ Jinx's mind screamed at her.**

**"Raven, I-." Jinx started to say, but was interrupted by a large black bear that appeared in front of the two girls, Jinx knew that she had to protect Raven. The large black bear stood up and its back legs, now towering over Jinx and Raven.**

**Jinx stepped in front of Raven. "Stay behind me, Raven." Jinx whispered. "Be careful, Jinx." Raven said, clearly worried not for her own safety, but for Jinx's. The bear swiped at Jinx and Raven with one massive paw, Jinx turned and shoved Raven out of the way and took the blow in the back.**

**"AHHHHH!!" Jinx screamed as the scent of blood filled the air, Raven was horrified to see Jinx, the girl who had done so much to ensure her survival in all of this is now lying on the ground in a growing pool of blood.**

**"JINX!!" Raven yelled, which startled the bear enough to make it retreat. Raven knelt down beside Jinx. She cradled Jinx in her arms tightly.**

**"No no...no, oh God please no, don't leave me Jinx, I...I need you." Raven sobbed.**

**Raven scooped Jinx up in her arms and flew to a nearby waterfall, she eased Jinx into the water, then Raven used her magic to heal the pinkette's injuries as best she could.**

**(Jinx's Dream)**

_**The sun is shining over Jump City, Jinx is walking through a park grinning ear to ear.** _

**_She sat down in the grass Indian style, just then she heard a familiar voice._ **

**_"Hi lovely." Raven said as she sat down next to Jinx._ **

**_"Hey my sexy heroine." Jinx said before she leaned over and kissed Raven._**

**_"I'll always be here for you." Raven's voice echoed._ **

**Jinx slowly opened her eyes and saw Raven looking down at her tears rolling down her face.**

**"You're all right, oh thank heavens, I thought I had lost you." Raven said before she leaned in and kissed Jinx lightly on the lips, Jinx could only stare at Raven when she pulled back from the kiss.**

**"J-Jinx... I-I'm sorr-." Raven began, but Jinx cut her off by pulling Raven against her body and kissing her deeply.**

**"Don't ever apologize for kissing me, Raven." Jinx whispered. Raven nodded.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two** _

**Once Jinx's wounds were washed and cleaned she and Raven got dressed and left the waterfall.**

**Meanwhile, the Titans and the H.I.V.E. four are coordinating a joint effort to find Jinx and Raven. Gizmo and Cyborg are scanning the area where Raven and Jinx had disappeared via satellite.**

**"Nothing, try Sector 8.9, west about 120 meters." Cyborg said to the smaller genius.**

**Gizmo turned the satellite to the coordinates that Cyborg had given him.**

**"Nothing but a cave, they could be anywhere by now." Gizmo said fearfully.**

**"You have to stay calm, Gizmo." Robin said sternly.**

**Gizmo took a deep breath and calmed himself down, Mammoth, Starfire, and Billy Numerous came into the main room with the two leaders.**

**"Still no luck, huh?" Billy asked.**

**"No." Robin said flatly.**

**Raven and Jinx found another cave about a half a mile from the waterfall, the sun was setting as Raven sat down, Jinx laid her head down on Raven's lap and closed her eyes, Raven smiled as she leaned against the cave wall and shut her eyes herself. Raven and Jinx slept peacefully through the night in the safety of the cave.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Raven was awakened by screaming coming from Jinx.**

**"Jinx, Jinx, wake up. You're dreaming." Raven said gently shaking the pinkette.**

**Jinx opened her eyes and sat up, her eyes were streaked with tears.**

**"R-Raven, I-I saw the bear... It hurt you bad Raven then it came after me and killed me!"**

**"Shh... It's ok Jinx, it was only a bad dream." Raven said softly.**

**"No- no one loves me, Raven. Not my parents, not Gizmo and Mammoth. I'm totally alone." Jinx sobbed.**

 


End file.
